


Day 16: Shaking from the cold

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: Shaking from the cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Shaking from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is pre-Reichenbach.  
> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

The air was cold, stinging John’s face and hands painfully. His fingers were growing numb, gradually losing any feeling as his body began to cut off the blood flow, reacting as it should.

He tried to breath, tried to gain the strength to shout for help once more, but his chest hurt from the effort. His throat was dry, too dry, and all that came out was a shaky sound. It’s no use, he thought, recognizing the signs immediately.

His body was beginning to enter the first stages of hypothermia.

Trembling, shaking, trying to preserve him from the cold, saving whatever remaining warmth was available.

It didn’t help that he was bleeding into the snow, having knocked his head on a rock of some sort as he had rolled down the hill. He couldn’t move; he had tried, earlier, but when he had sat up, his head had spun and he had to lie back down again.

Seconds passed, and it grew colder. His body still shook, but he couldn’t feel anything anymore, and he wondered if this was it—

“ _John_!” he heard a shout, and he blinked, trying to turn his head towards the direction from where the voice had come from.

It was Sherlock.

” _Here_ ,” he croaked out, in barely a whisper, the freezing cold having stolen his voice briefly. _I’m here_ , was his last thought before his vision wavered and he fell into darkness.

*

John woke up to the beeping sounds of a heart monitor. He blinked away the spots of light that appeared in his vision, looking around briefly at what seemed to be a hospital room. 

He caught sight of Sherlock, sitting next to him on a chair, pressing away at his phone.

“You’re alive,” Sherlock said, without looking up, but John caught the way his voice had sounded, the hint of relief hidden under the layer of indifference.

He was alive.

And Sherlock had saved him.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” he said, quietly.

Sherlock said nothing, but the small smile that appeared on his lips was enough of an answer for John.

Sometimes words weren’t necessary.


End file.
